The present embodiments relate to an imaging system for capturing an image sequence.
During a number of medical applications (e.g. an endoscopic intervention), a patient is irradiated over a period of time for imaging purposes. The patient is continuously exposed to ionizing radiation during this time. During lengthy treatments, such continuous exposure results in radiation damage, such as reddening of the skin and other tissue damage. Medical personnel, such as the doctor carrying out the treatment and/or the medical personnel assisting the doctor may be in close proximity to the patient during the treatment. The medical personnel may be exposed to continuous stray radiation during the treatment.
Conventially, exposing the patient and the medical personnel to radiation in this way was regarded as acceptable in view of the medical benefit. Alternatively, the radiation dose was reduced, even though this adversely affects the image quality of the x-ray images obtained, as the image sharpness depends on the radiation dose. The radiation dose cannot therefore be reduced arbitrarily.